It has long been known in various industrial applications to secure one elongated object in a spaced relationship to another elongate object running in a parallel direction. For example, it is common practice to suspend elongate transmission articles such as cables, wires, conduits and the like from a support member such as a support wire, cable, conduit or the like. In telecommunications applications such as telephone and cable television transmissions, such support wires commonly extend between two or more poles, with the transmission cable suspended therefrom. Additionally, in such applications, spacers are commonly employed between the transmission cable and the support wire. Securement members such as cable ties and straps are commonly used in conjunction with spacers in such arrangements to secure the transmission cable to the support wire at various locations thereon, typically by wrapping the cable tie about the support wire and the transmission cable, and through the spacer. As may be appreciated, cables supported in this manner can run for substantial lengths with adequate support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,982 discloses an example of a cable spacer used to support and space a cable from an overhead support wire in such a manner. In this patent, an improved spacer is taught in which a cable tie is interposed through the spacer and extends around the cable and the support wire, thus suspending the cable from the support wire. Multiple spacers may be used in stacked relationship to vary the distance between the overhead support wire and the cable which is supported therefrom. The spacers disclosed in this patent include a generally rectangular tubular configuration, with the interior portion of the spacer being generally open for receiving the cable tie or strap therein. With such an open configuration, however, tightening of the cable tie or strap can lead to undesirable deformation of the transmission cable housing. Such deformation can cause degradation of signal transmission, particularly when sensitive transmission articles such as co-axial cables are employed.
In order to compensate for such deformation, it has been proposed to provide such cable spacers with a generally flat surface, for contacting the transmission cable along the entire length of the cable spacer. However, spacers with such continuous contacting surfaces generally create an enclosed internal area of the spacer. When these spacers are exposed to the elements such as in outdoor applications, water can build up within the interior chamber of the spacer. Further, in colder climates, freezing of such built-up water can result in cracking and significant damage to the spacer.
Further, cable spacers with passageways for cable ties or straps extending from the bottom portion thereof, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,982, can cause unwanted strain and abrasion on the cable tie or strap. For instance, when transmission cables with diameters larger than the width of the spacer are used, in order for the cable tie to exit the spacer passageway at the bottom portion thereof and wrap around the transmission cable, the cable tie must contact the lower edge of the spacer at a significant angle. Such contact causes abrasion and stress on the cable tie, and can lead to wearing away and possible failure of the cable tie.
Thus, it is apparent that a need exists for a spacer which is capable of providing support between a transmission cable and a support wire along the length thereof which does not suffer from the disadvantages of water accumulation, and which does not cause unnecessary stress on cable ties and straps used in conjunction therewith.